Joys
by silvermuffins
Summary: It's Ryou's 18th birthday. What do his boyfriends Marik, Bakura and Malik do for him? What cheesy gifts will he get? All will be answered in this story. Conspireshipping and shonen ai. For Ryou's birthday on the 2nd of September.


_Joys - It's Ryou's 18th birthday. What do his boyfriends Marik, Bakura and Malik do for him? Sorry it's late! Conspireshipping and shonen ai. For Ryou's birthday of the 2nd of September. Written on 9/05/09_

Hey everyone. Yes this is the third time this story is being uploaded and I promise you it's the last. I swapped to a shared account but I'm swapping back. So this stories being uploaded again. Sorry :(

Did I mention I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? Well no I don't unfortunately.

* * *

Ryou was sitting next to the window, snuggled in against the soft plush cushions behind him. A fat book sat on his lap and he seemed highly engrossed in its contents. Streams of silver hair fell across his face, shadowing his eyes. Of course any quiet and serenity Ryou had enveloped himself into since 7.00 that morning were about to be well and truly shattered.

"BOOYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marik came screeching down the hallway and flew into the room, landing right in the middle of the bed. Ryou barely gave him a second glance.

"MARIK FOR THE LOVE OF RA! WHERE IS MY BEER!"

Bakura flew into the bedroom one hand wrapped around a large baseball bat and the other carrying a small box. Upon seeing Ryou he proceeds to hastily hide the box in his pocket just as Malik comes storming into the room.

"WILL YOU TWO HOOLIGANS SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Marik growled but Bakura just smacked him in the end and turned to Malik. Malik frowned when the silver haired yami nodded in Ryou's direction. Malik sighed and strode past both the yamis to sit on the armchair next to Ryou.

"Happy birthday baby, I'm sorry these oafs," here he glared at Marik at Bakura, both of whom glared right back, "decided to ruin everything we had planned. Goddamn idiots."

He kissed Ryou's cheek before pulling him into a tight hug. Ryou carefully maneuvered out of the hug so that he could dog ear his book and place it to the side. He looked up at Malik and smiled happily wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and pressed his face against his chest.

"Thanks Malik."

Said teen chuckled before turning a meaningful eye towards Marik and Bakura. Marik shuffled his feet and moved forward, pushing Malik out of his way. Ryou stared up at him, chocolate brown eyes shimmering with curiosity. Marik cleared his throat importantly, glancing sideways, first at Malik who nodded encouragingly then towards Bakura who had his arms folded in mock superiority. He raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Ryou. Marik swallowed visibly.

"I'm sorry Ryou," He screwed up his face visibly and it looked as though he had swallowed an extremely sour lemon. Rearranging his facial expression he continued, "Yes I am a total dickwad but happy birthday."

He leaned forward and kissed Ryou soundly on the lips before whispering a sweet "love you babe" in his ear before stepping back to allow Bakura his turn. Bakura frowned. Ryou however had gone slightly pink from all the attention being directed at him. He turned shyly towards the last of his boyfriends and smiled. Bakura placed the baseball bat down on the bed before straightening his shirt. Marik rolled his eyes at this.

"If Ryou has already agreed to go out with us for the past 6 months why would he suddenly care about the fact that you care more about your appearance than a girl?"

Bakura pulled a rude hand gesture before he swept forward in a suave manner. He quickly kissed Ryou on the lips before grabbing his soft pale hand and knelt forward. He kissed the smaller teens hand quickly before he swept his hair back from his eyes. Marik rolled his eyes again as Malik and Ryou chuckled.

"Happy birthday my dearest," he glared at Marik at this part, who stuck his tongue out childishly, "and I truly am sorry that Marik decided 8 in the morning was a good time to test my temper."

Marik made a sound of protest but was silenced by Malik launching himself at him and quickly kissing him, successfully stopping any stupid fighting. Ryou chuckled and made sure to squeeze Bakura's hand. Bakura grinned down at him. Glancing at the time he pulled Ryou up to his feet.

"Well I guess we should get these birthday celebrations underway."

Ryou glanced up in surprise. Bakura, Marik and Malik all grinned and pulled Ryou down to the dining room. Ryou sat down at the end of the table, surprise etched all over his face. He spared a quick look at Malik who winked and ducked into the kitchen. Bakura was fiddling with something in his pocket whilst Marik was sulking. He wasn't allowed to go into the kitchen after the last time he had tried to make toast.

There was a small scuffle in the kitchen and Ryou just decided to ignore it. It wasn't everyday that you turned 18. It was time to just let Marik, Malik and Bakura do something. Although he didn't really know they would all get out of this alive. Let alone in one piece. He groaned and let his head fall onto the table. Marik and Bakura just glanced at each other before they shrugged and went back to sulking and fiddling.

Malik flung the door wide open and stood with his arms outstretched.

"And now gentleMAN and freaks!" Marik and Bakura frowned while Ryou giggled. "I am now extremely proud and happy to present thee with..." BANG!

The door was slammed straight into his face. Bakura chuckled and Marik help the door shut with one hand. They could hear Malik trying to open it from the other side.

"We will let you through if you promise to shut up and just bring through the goddamn breakfast."

Ryou's eyes lit up. Marik swore loudly. Bakura just groaned and Malik decided to throw abuse at Marik through the door.

"You made breakfast…?"

The silver-haired teen asked somewhat shyly. Bakura nodded and smacked Marik upside the head. Marik growled and lunged forward freeing Malik who toppled through the now open door. Ryou just watched the entire exchange, half amused, half exasperated. He wondered why the hell he had fallen in love with these three loonies.

Rolling his eyes he made to get up and help but found himself pushed back down into his seat. Bakura growled at Marik who backed away from the door while Malik rushed into the kitchen to grab breakfast. He sheepishly carried out a large tray of…waffles. Ryou giggled.

Malik grinned at him before placing it carefully on the table. Malik smacked Marik and Bakura away before rushing to grab another tray from the kitchen for the other two. Marik grinned and attacked the plate like a rabid dog. Bakura frowned in slight disgust.

"Sorry we didn't come up with anything original kitten but I like…the penguin shape."

Malik blushed slightly when he told Ryou this but the teen just chuckled and hugged his waist from his seat again. Malik patted his hair absentmindedly before taking a seat next to the birthday boy. Bakura made a point of sitting on the other side and poked his tongue out at Marik who pouted before going back to scoffing his face.

Breakfast that morning actually went a lot calmer than usual. There was only a mild argument about which Saw movie was the most graphic – Ryou decided it would be in his best interests to indulge in some heavily needed water from the kitchen and therefore did not participate in the conversation – and only one nose was broken. It was all in all a success.

As soon as breakfast was over, Malik had grabbed Ryou's hand and was dragging him into the lounge. Said silver-haired teen slumped down in his seat and looked up curiously through his silver bangs. Malik grinned cheekily.

"Time for present's baby." He whispered into the silver-haired teen's hair. Ryou shivered slightly and smiled happily at them. He hadn't had this much attention on his birthday since his mother died. It was…nice.

Malik noticed this and silently thanked Ra that their plan had worked. He had had his doubts and had been slightly worried that maybe Ryou would break down. But instead it was turning out fine. He jumped onto the sofa next to Ryou and lay his head down in the younger teens lap. He stared up at him with imploring puppy eyes.

"Open mine first pleaaaaaaaaaaase?" He asked eyes widening even more.

Ryou laughed at him and nodded shyly. Malik jumped up and rushed to the T.V. He had hidden the present behind there that morning. Thrusting the present towards Ryou he sat down on the floor in front of him on his knees and placed his head on Ryou's thigh. Ryou took the present in shaking hands. He glanced up and took a deep breath.

"Guys…I haven't really had a proper birthday since I was 12…this is…" He swallowed visibly, "Well…thank you guys." Bakura just gestured for him to shut up and open his present. Malik nipped his thigh affectionately through his jeans. Ryou squeaked slightly before turning back to the small present.

It was wrapped in brightly coloured paper. Rainbow colours littered across it in a criss cross pattern. Ryou chuckled before beginning to tear the paper off. He wanted to go slow. He wanted to savor the moments of opening it. Of course Bakura, Marik and even Malik were very impatient when it came to things like this. He heard a light growl from above and took that as a warning. Sighing he tore into the paper.

When something soft and bulky fell out a soft gasp fell from Ryou's lips. It was a small plush toy. Big enough to fit into his two palms. He raised a hand to his mouth and he could feel happy tears burning at the back of his eyes. There were two figures, one with silver hair and the other with platinum blonde, joined together. The blonde one had its arm around the silver's waist and the silver had its arm around the other neck. It was almost an exact replica of a picture Bakura had taken of Ryou and Malik at Easter…

He looked up at Malik and smiled warmly. Malik breathed a sigh of relief when Ryou's arms wrapped around his neck and a whispered "it's beautiful" sent hot breath down his shirt. Smiling giddily he moved back so that Marik could take his turn. Ryou cuddled the plushie to his chest. Marik quickly darted to the sofa and reached behind for his present. It was slim and long. Ryou assumed it was a book or something. When Marik handed it to him he seemed too nervous for it to be just that. Ryou frowned slightly.

After taking the poorly wrapped package he leaned back against the seat. He glanced up at Malik questionably but he ignored the look. Heart hammering he reached down to tear the black paper. Out fell…a photo frame. All Ryou could see was the back. As he turned it over he took a deep breath. Set inside, against black paper, was a single golden leaf. Next to it, written in gold against the black paper, was Marik's messy scrawl.

"_Baby I know it was a long time ago but think back 5 months…under the trees in the park. It was the first time you ever kissed me. It was the very moment I fell in love with you. And no matter how insane I am it will always stay that way. Love Marik. (the insane killer psychopath who you love anyway)._" Ryou glanced up at Marik.

"Thank you." He managed to choke out. "But you never killed anyone." He decided it was important to point this out.

Marik chuckled and ruffled Ryou's hair affectionately. "Well it never did matter, that's true. A mere technicality." He grinned insanely. Ryou groaned. Placing Marik's present beside Malik's he felt the familiar hand of Bakura on his shoulder. When he turned Bakura grinned down at him and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He pushed it towards Ryou who smiled.

When he opened it there was a half of a heart. A single thorn-less white rose was embedded upon it. Ryou looked up at Bakura who was holding his shirt open. Against his chest lay the other half of the heart, a black rose imbedded upon it, thorns choking around the bottom. Ryou got the gist of it easily. Good and evil. Ryou was Bakura's light and Bakura was Ryou's dark. Neither of them would have it any other way.

Ryou tackle-hugged (A/N: …glomped. But I can't use that word *cries*). Bakura. Eventually everyone was involved. Ryou shivered when he felt teeth pressed against his ear. "And now my little minx I think it's time we taught you about what happens after dark to those who are finally of age."

Ryou was then dragged upstairs. Oh the joys of being 18 and in love.

* * *

Wolf: ...you know how you should congratulate Ryou on turning 18?

Reviewing! :) (shameless begging).


End file.
